


The Slayer's Influence

by 69_420_coolman



Series: Vint's Micro Fics [1]
Category: DOOM - Fandom
Genre: don't read this if you haven't killed the second hell priest yet, just gameplay, or if you do wanna read this go ahead it's nothing story related, slight spoilers for DOOM eternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the Revenant you briefly take control of to get the Super Shotgun? Do they simply sit there, kneeling, until death? Or do they move? What happened to their mind? How do they think afterwards, if they ever thought at all?
Series: Vint's Micro Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712098
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Slayer's Influence

The Slayer yanked his beloved Super Shotgun out of the Revenant's hands. He had taken control of it for only a short while, and walked away once he had taken the Super Shotgun, his business done. For whatever reason, He did not kill the Revenant.

The Revenant now had been imbued with the mindset of the Slayer. It could only think of one thing.

To rip and tear it's fellow demons. To rip and tear, until it was done.

The Revenant stood up, and screeched. It then ran to a stray herd of fodder demons, and slaughtered them all.

But it's work was not done. It flew off into the distance, screeching all the while.


End file.
